


Il matrimonio di Bart

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bartholomew JoJo Simpson [1]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Flash Fic, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bart non ha mai perso l'abitudine di chiedere aiuto alla sorella troppo tardi.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 317★ Prompt/Traccia: 5. A si è appena sposato e durante il ricevimento B riceve un suo messaggio. “Ho fatto una cazzata.”





	Il matrimonio di Bart

Il matrimonio di Bart

 

Il brusio degli invitati intorno risuonava nelle orecchie di Lisa, intenta a vivisezionare la fetta di torta alla panna e fragole che aveva davanti. Il cellulare che teneva nella tasca dei pantaloni del tailleur che indossava iniziò a vibrare, Lisa infilo le mani in tasca e lo estrasse. Notò che vi erano quattro nuovi messaggi. Aprì il primo e lo scorse velocemente con lo sguardo, tenendo l'apparecchio nascosto in parte sotto la grande tavolata.

“Ho fatto una cazzata” riportavano tutti e quattro. Lisa si guardò intorno circospetta, vide i figli di Apù intenti a ballare al centro della pista, sua madre dagli alti capelli grigi che distribuiva le bomboniere, le zie sedute di fronte a lei che premevano le sigarette nelle loro fette di torta e sua sorella che cantava su un palco. La melodia di quest’ultima era coperta dal vociare degli ospiti.

Lisa controllò il numero di telefono, uguale in tutti e quattro i messaggi identici, e impallidì.

“Bart?” esalò. Si voltò verso lo sposo seduto a capo tavola, sua moglie gli teneva un braccio tra i suoi.

Bart sbadigliò, mentre la moglie gli posava la testa sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi con aria sognante.

“Cosa intendi?” digitò Lisa ed inviò il messaggio all’apparecchio del fratello.

Notò che Bart nascondeva l’altra mano sotto il tavolo.

Le arrivò un nuovo messaggio, lo aprì frettolosamente, leggendo: “Non ero pronto per il matrimonio. Finirò per fare come nostro padre”.

“La cazzata l’hai fatta quando l’hai messa incinta, mio caro ex-giudice della corte suprema. Se non la sposavi, sarebbe scoppiato uno scandalo” rispose Lisa.

“Sei la cazzo di presidente degli Stati Uniti. Potevi anche inventarti una scusa”. La risposta del fratello non tardò ad arrivare.

“Non sono diventata presidente coprendo quelli come te. Arrangiati” rispose Lisa. Chiuse il cellulare e lo rimise nella tasca del pantalone, attaccando la torta con morsi voraci, conficcando con forza la forchettina d’argento nel dolce.


End file.
